1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-embossed lid comprising a substrate material featuring printing on the outside, with respect to a container on which the lid is employed, and an inward facing sealing layer for closing the container which features a shoulder region, where the inward facing side of the lid features the sealing layer in the form of a printed image and the printed image corresponds with the shoulder region of the container.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide containers such as e.g. deep-drawn or stretch-drawn, or otherwise shaped containers with a flat ring-shaped shoulder and, in particular after filing, to lid such containers such that the lid lies over the whole shoulder area and is attached permanently and air-tight to it. Such beakers, dishes, menu-dishes e.g. featuring one or more compartments, goblets, small forms of packaging etc., are known for the purpose of packaging foodstuffs of all kind such as e.g. milk products, in particular yoghurt, whipping cream, sour milk, sour cream, coffee cream, ready-made salads or semi-preserved or fully preserved foodstuffs, pre-cooked or otherwise prepared meals, drinks such as fruit drinks and vegetable drinks, drinking water etc.
The lids are e.g. punched out of an endless strip of lid material and stacked. The stacks of lids are led to a packaging machine and the individual lids or lids from the stack successively sealed onto the already filled containers. The lids provided with a sealing layer are sealed onto the edge of the container at the shoulder region of the container using a sealing tool. The feeding of the lids or the removal the lids from the stacks is not always performed reliably by the packaging machines because the stacked lids may stick to each other. This sticking action may be prevented by embossing the lid material. The embossing, however, has a negative effect on the printed image on the outside of the lid.
Depending on the requirements, the lid material may be made of very different materials. Typical examples are metal foils coated on one or both sides with plastic. Other lid materials contain or are comprised of plastics in the form of monofilms or multi-layer laminates. Further lid materials may be made of cellulose-containing materials such as cellulose or paper. Also, laminates of metal foil and plastic films are employed. In order to seal the lid material to the edge of the container, a sealing layer such as a coating or sealing film is provided over the whole surface area of the lid material e.g. at east on the side facing inwards on the finished packaging i.e. Facing the interior of the container.
The lid material also serves as a substrate for information and advertising. For that reason the outside of the lid material is printed on. The printing may be on the outermost, outer facing layer on a finished container. The printing may also be covered over by a protective layer or film, or the outermost layer of the lid material may be of transparent material and bear the printing on the rear face in the form of a counterprint. The printed images may be single or multi-coloured images deposited in a printing machine.
The lid material is e.g. made in such a manner that a substrate such as a metal foil or laminate of plastic films made by bonding or calandering one or more other layers into a multi-layer laminate. The sealing layer is deposited on the side of the lid material facing inwards on the finished container, this by depositing a coating, or by laminate bonding the sealing layer onto it. After this, the lid material e.g. in coil form, is passed through a printing machine. It is possible therefore for the subsequently outward facing side of the lid material to be printed on. Also foreseen is an embossing step which provides the lid material e.g. with a worm-like embossed pattern.
Described in EP-A-0 847 933 is a lid material for containers where the sealing layer is deposited on the lid material in the form of a printed image and the printed image corresponds with the shoulder region of the container. The lid material is sealed along the shoulder region of the container by the sealing layer.
The disadvantage of older, known methods for manufacturing lid materials is the large expense for covering the whole surface area of the lid material with sealable material while only a small percentage of this sealable material is finally used to form the sealing seam. In the examples described the lid material has to be embossed and it is a disadvantage that the embossed lid material or the lid made therefrom does not reproduce the printed image properly.